Outdoor power equipment includes such devices as mowers, trimmers, edgers, chainsaws, blowers and the like. These devices are often used to perform tasks that inherently require the devices to be mobile. Accordingly, these devices are typically made to be relatively robust and capable of handling difficult work in hostile environments, while balancing the requirement for mobility.
Powering such devices could be accomplished in any number of ways. However, for outdoor power equipment that is intended to be handheld, size and weight become important considerations. In some applications, the emissions (i.e., in terms of noise and/or pollutants) generated by the device may also become an important consideration. To reduce emissions, such outdoor power equipment may be selected for employment with electric motors. Battery powered units may reduce emissions and also ensure maximum mobility of the operator. However, the battery may be a relatively heavy component and the ergonomics and comfort level of the operator may be difficult to ensure if the battery throws off the balance of the device.
Thus, to improve operating conditions for operators, it may be desirable to improve the design of outdoor power equipment relative to ergonomics and operator comfort while the device is in use or transport.